Midorima Goes to Takao's House
by kikay292
Summary: Part two of Takao Goes to Midorima's House. Just a random day at Takao's house. YAOI: MidoTaka Rated M for the perverted Shin-chan


***Better if you read 'Takao goes to Midorima's House' first :D**

**Longer than expected. **

**ME: It's hard to write like a tsundere.**

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

"_Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"_

That was what Midorima always hears whenever he's at school. But today was different.

Takao didn't show up earlier in the morning so Midorima had to go to school alone. Takao didn't go to class nor did he attend the practice despite saying that he'll practice more than what his Shin-chan does*. He didn't even text or call Midorima's phone even though he always sends the man those annoying messages.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Just what the hell is Takao doing? Midorima wondered why Takao didn't even give him a single word. Yesterday, Takao was so excited because Midorima agreed to tutor him but now what? Not even a single message was sent. Just what the hell is Takao doing to not be able to send him a single message?

"Tsk," Midorima continued walking home alone, frown not leaving his face. It's not that he wants Takao to message him or anything but that idiot is making him worry. The team was asking him where Takao is and he doesn't know anything. At least, he should have texted him why he was absent.

"Ah, sorry," Midorima apologized when he bumped someone. He continued walking with that grumpy look on his face 'til he heard that voice.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

_Now what? I'm hearing voices. _

And he was ranked first at Oha-Asa today but he hadn't felt lucky at all since this morning. But he isn't saying that not being able to see Takao makes him feel so unlucky. He just doesn't feel lucky, that's all, nothing more, nothing less.

"Shin-chan, you'll get into fight with that attitude!"

He heard Takao's voice again saying something other than his dumb nickname so he turned around. He wanted to make sure if it's really truly the idiot's voice.

"Shin-chan!"

He saw the idiot smiling as he ran towards him. He stood still when he felt the idiot hug him.

"Shin-chan, I miss you!" Takao shouted right at the man's face.

"Takao," Midorima frowned at the sudden action. Even though he kept on worrying about the idiot earlier, he couldn't help but feel irritated seeing him. They're both guys. Why the hell would Takao hug him so tightly in public then shout 'I miss you'?

_Because he IS an idiot._

"Ah, Shin-chan, I'm really glad to see you," Takao smiled as he pulled away from the hug and looked at Midorima. "But I have to go now, bye bye!" he said as he quickly walked away but stopped when the shooting guard grabbed his hand. "Shin-chan?" He stared and waited for his Shin-chan to speak but the man didn't say a word. He only received a glare from him. "Shin-chan, I really have to go now. My little sister is sick," he informed and Midorima finally let him go. "Bye"

Midorima stood still, silent, as he watched the idiot leave. _Tsk. _So that is why the idiot was absent. But was it really necessary not to text him?

* * *

"Ah, Shin-chan, you really came." Takao greeted the man who was standing in front of the door.

"Where is she?" Midorima asked as he walked inside the idiot's house.

"She's sleeping but her temperature is still high," Takao answered.

Midorima came here because Takao's sister is sick. His parents are on a business trip. And we all know that Takao is a real idiot so Midorima had to come. Let's make things clear. He didn't come here because he wanted to see Takao or anything like that. He came here because Takao's sister is sick, nothing more, nothing less. Don't forget that! (XD)

"She'll be fine. Just let her rest," Midorima said, adjusting his glasses once he finished checking the little girl.

"Thank you, Shin-chan. It's the first time my parents went on a business trip. I really don't have any idea what to do earlier."

"Because you're an idiot, Takao."

"Waahhh! Shin-chan! You really came for me!" Takao shouted as he threw himself to his Shin-chan. "I really love you!"

Isn't it a little too late to be excited about that now? _Never mind. He's an idiot. _"I came here for your sister, idiot."

"Ah, Shin-chan, what's in your bag?" Takao un-wrapped his arms around Midorima and went to look inside the shooting guard's bag. "Shin-chan, you're sleeping over?"

"Because your parents won't come home 'til Sunday and since tomorrow is Saturday (no classes) and not to mention, you are an idiot, I'll help you take care of her," Midorima explained as he looked away.

"Shin-chan?" Takao stared at the tall man. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" was Midorima's quick and loud answer.

"Eh?" Takao stared at the man in awe. "You're worried about me?"

"No! I'm worried about your sister," Midorima retorted as he blushed even redder. He glared at Takao, unintentionally making the idiot see his blush clearly.

"Waahhh! Shin-chan, I really love you," Takao confessed as he ran to the green-haired man and hugged him tightly. "I really didn't know what to do earlier. I've never really had any serious sickness before so I really don't have a clue what to do. I was in panic before you came, Shin-chan. I really love you," he said, ending his explanation with another confession as he buried his face on the man's chest.

"Idiot" Though Midorima's brows were twitching with irritation, he didn't push the idiot away from him. Well, he has his reasons (again XD) of course and just to clear things out again, it wasn't because he wanted to feel Takao's embrace. It was because he did see Takao panicking earlier. It was also because Takao was still trembling now. Well, who wouldn't? Takao said that his little sister seemed to be in real pain a while ago and he didn't have a clue on what to do. It was natural to feel scared at that moment. And yeah, those were his reasons why he let Takao hug him, ok? It's not because he wanted Takao's embrace! (XD) "Why didn't you text me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Takao's waist. AGAIN, he hugged the idiot not because he wanted to but because the idiot needed comfort (you all got that, ne?)

"Because Shin-chan, she wouldn't let me go earlier. She was hugging me so tightly because she felt cold. And she was only able to sleep not so long ago. I took the chance to cook her food and buy her medicine, ah, Shin-chan," Takao interrupted his own explanation when he realized something. "Were you so worried about me when I didn't contact you?"

Surprised at the sudden question (which was actually the truth), Midorima flinched. "I was not," he denied, blushing darkly as he pulled away from the hug only to be stopped by Takao.

"No, don't!" Takao refused to let go his Shin-chan. "We are the worried parents today so you, the worried father, should comfort me, the overly worried mother, ok?" he explained, burying his face on Midorima's chest again.

Midorima blushed even darker (if that was still possible) at what was said. Last time, when Takao went to his house, they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, they're husband and wife. "Just die, Bakao," that was all he could say after feeling so embarrassed.

"Can't do that… my husband will get really lonely."

* * *

"How does it taste, Shin-chan?"

Midorima swallowed the food in his mouth. "So even an idiot can cook," he commented, not really answering Takao's question. It was night already and they're eating their dinner. Takao was the one who cooked and it actually tasted pretty good, not that he would admit it, of course.

"Of course, this is where I'm good at. I'm Shin-chan's wife, after all," Takao explained to the green-haired man. "And the wife should hear the husband's praise. So how does it taste, Shin-chan?" he repeated his question.

Midorima only frowned as he continued eating. He refused to answer the idiot because it would surely just boost his ego.

"Shin-chan, don't ignore me!" Takao shouted.

"Don't shout or you'll wake your sister up," Midorima scolded the hawk.

"Then answer me," Takao pouted.

But Midorima still refused to speak.

"Shin-chan, your wife will think that it tastes bad. Shin-chan, your wife's gonna cry."

Midorima ignored what was said. Well, if he says that this tastes good, Takao would surely just tease him again, saying that he's in love with the idiot. But he doesn't like lying (he just likes to deny things XD) so saying that this doesn't taste good is not a choice.

"Shin-chan, I'll really— ughh…" Takao sobbed. "Cry…" he whispered as he covered his cheeks with his palm, sobbing. Midorima might not know it but he does know that the shooting guard doesn't like seeing him getting hurt.

_Eh?_ Midorima raised his head to look at the idiot. "Oi, Takao," Is he really crying? _Tsk. _Takao is a real idiot. He didn't expect the hawk to go this far.

"Say it, Shin-chan. How does it taste?"

Midorima's brows twitched in annoyance. He couldn't see the expression Takao has because he's covering it with his hands. He couldn't see if the idiot really was crying. There's a very high possibility that the idiot was just teasing him but then, what if he is not? Midorima didn't want Takao to cry because of him. Not that he would admit it of course. So he chose the best way to answer. "I-It doesn't taste bad," he swallowed his food before answering and he looked away to hide his blush.

"Waahhh! You liked it Shin-chan?"

Midorima couldn't help but feel irritated when Takao finally showed his face. Takao wasn't crying at all. Never will he care for this idiot again. "I never said that," he denied.

"But Shin-chan, it tastes good, right? You like my cooking?"

"I said, it doesn't taste bad," Midorima clarified as he looked at the idiot, still with a frown. Despite showing Takao how angry he is, he only received that annoying grin.

"Let's get married someday, Shin-chan," Takao jokingly said before he proceeded eating his food.

Midorima wanted to shout at the idiot but chose not to do it. Not only will he disturb Takao's sister but it will also make Takao want to tease him more. And also, Takao looks very happy now.

"Shin-chan, I baked a cake yesterday. Do you want some?" Takao asked once they were done eating dinner.

"No," was Midorima's quick answer. He likes sweet but when it comes to cake, it's just a no. Who the hell invented it anyway? Putting sugar on sugar (that would be putting icing on bread which has sugar of course), why not just mix all the sugar in the bread? And this cake Takao made is a chocolate cake. Chocolate icing placed on chocolate bread; why not just mix all the chocolate in bread so it wouldn't be so troublesome?

"How about a little bite?

"No"

"But Shin-chan, since I made this, you should at least have a bite."

"Why does it sound like it's my obligation to eat that?"

"Well, because your wife made it, of course," Takao answered as he sliced a little piece of cake and put it near Midorima's mouth.

Midorima, feeling irritated, glared at the idiot. "I said no—" _Ah shit. _The moment he opened his mouth, Takao quickly put the cake in his mouth.

"How does it taste, Shin-chan?" Takao grinned widely at Shintarou.

Midorima didn't move a muscle as he thought of what he would do. He didn't like cake and never did he plan on eating one. _Tsk. _He grabbed Takao closer to him and cupped the idiot's cheek. He moved their faces closer together before he proceeded kissing Takao. Takao was wide-eyed at the action but Midorima completely ignored it. He passed the little piece of cake from his mouth to Takao's before pulling away.

Takao was still wide-eyed at the action and he couldn't stop his cheeks from turning red. He swallowed the cake that was passed to him before opening his mouth to speak. "S-Shin-chan… you k-kissed me…" he stuttered.

"I told you I didn't want it but you still did that," Midorima started his explanation as he looked away to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Well, he didn't expect Takao to feel this embarrassed so he couldn't help but feel embarrassed also. "I don't want to be rude and I also don't like wasting food so I didn't spit it out. Instead, I passed it to you," he continued his argument. At least he wasn't running out of reasons (XD He's a natural tsundere.) He actually wanted to taste Takao's lips for a very long time and that moment seemed to be the right time to do it so he did it. Not like he would tell that to Takao, of course. "I simply did what I can so I would not be wasting any food," he continued to justify himself, adjusting his glasses at the same time.

"Ah, Shin-chan…" Takao whispered as he looked away, touching his lips with his fingers. "T-That was my first k-kiss…"

Midorima stared at Takao, wide-eyed. He was sure that the idiot would tease him after making up those excuses again but then, he didn't. Did it really embarrass him that much? "Was it so important for you?" he asked hesitantly.

"O-Of course, I want my first k-kiss to be from the one I l-love," Takao whispered, still stuttering as he blushed even darker.

Midorima was surprised at what was stated. He frowned as he bowed his head, pissed at what was happening. "So you hated it? I'm sorry," he apologized though he felt a stab in his heart. He shouldn't have done that. _Tsk._

"N-No…" Takao told the man as he finally looked up at him again. "L-Let's do it again, Shin-chan."

"What?" Midorima raised his head only to see the idiot already sitting so close to him.

Takao still seemed to be embarrassed but his eyes were already closed, his lips slightly parted, obviously anticipating the kiss.

"You love me?" Midorima asked as he grabbed Takao's shoulders, pulling him closer. It made the idiot tremble but he chose not to care. He wanted an answer.

Takao opened his eyes to look at the shooting guard. "Y-Yes, Shin-chan. I've been saying that to you for how many times," he answered, smiling.

"Then…" Midorima moved his face closer to Takao and closed his eyes.

"Nii-chan"

They were so close… so close yet they both pulled away, hearing the little girl's voice.

"My head hurts…" The little girl said as he walked towards them.

They were both frustrated at the interruption but oh well, kids come first, right?

"Come here," Takao took the little girl's hand and pulled her gently. He placed her on his lap and made her straddle him. "There, there, it's fine," he soothed as he hugged his little sister, caressing her back gently.

The little girl buried her face on Takao's chest as she closed her eyes. "Nii-chan, sing me a song, please," she pleaded.

"Hnn… alright"

Takao started humming. The little girl listened and so did Midorima. He never heard the idiot sing a lullaby before and he never knew that he was really good. Takao was always singing funny songs, after all.

"Ah, she's asleep," Takao stopped humming when he saw his little sister already sleeping. He stood up, lifting the girl in the process as he looked at his Shin-chan. "Shin-chan, I'll just take—ah…" he was shut when Midorima's lips met his. Though surprised at the action, he closed his eyes as he felt Midorima deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside the idiot. "Ah…" he tightened his hug around her sister as he tried his best not to drop her. "S-Shin-chan…" he panted when Midorima pulled away.

"I'll help you," Midorima said as he took the little girl from Takao.

"Shin-chan, you're like my real husband," Takao commented as they started walking to the girl's room.

"Am I not?"

"Huh?" Takao blushed darkly at the question and he was not able to say a word. He watched as Midorima laid her sister on the bed and when he turned to look at Takao… "Wahhh, Shin-chan!" Takao hugged the man tightly, burying his face on his chest.

"What? Don't shout. You'll wake her up," Midorima scolded Takao in a whisper.

"Shin-chan, this isn't a joke, right? You're really my husband, right? You're not joking, right?"

Midorima stared at those amazing eyes. Takao seemed very hopeful. "I am not joking," he answered as he adjusted his glasses. "You might actually be the one joking here," he said, looking away.

"Shin-chan, this isn't a joke for me. I really love you. You feel the same for me, right? You love me, right?"

Midorima frowned. Denying would only make Takao call him a tsundere again so it's best to be honest now, right? "I do… love you nanodayo," he whispered before looking at Takao. "T-Takao, you look like a tomato," he commented when he saw how red Takao's face turned.

"W-Why didn't you deny it?"

"Because you'd call me a tsundere, Bakao," Midorima answered the idiot.

"Uhh… this is unfair…" Takao whispered as he hid his face on Midorima's chest again. "Why am I the only one flustered?"

* * *

"Shin-chan, this is really embarrassing," Takao spoke as his cheeks turned beet red. He was currently lying on his bed with Midorima hugging him from behind.

"You don't want it?" Midorima asked as he tightened his hug around the idiot's body. He could feel the fast beating of Takao's heart but he didn't care. If his hug could make this cheerful idiot's heart beat this fast, he's more than willing to do it.

"But what if my parents see us?" Takao asked the green-haired man.

"What the hell are you saying, Bakao?" It's true that his parents came home earlier, telling them that they're very worried so they hurried back home. But why the hell would they come in their teenage, totally not sick son's room in the middle of the night?

"Well, I was just trying the lines I heard on TV, haha" Takao laughed annoyingly.

Midorima unexpectedly chuckled (but only a little) at the answer. Takao surely watches TV a lot.

"Waahhh! Shin-chan, did you just laugh?" Takao asked as he tried to turn his body around to look at his Shin-chan but the hug was too tight to be able to do so. "You must be really happy to be here with me," he teased the man again.

"I am," Midorima spoke so suddenly. It made Takao's heart beat faster than before and Midorima could feel it getting even faster each second.

"Shin-chan, w-what are you saying so suddenly?" Takao asked in embarrassment as he covered his face using his hands, hiding his blush.

"Should I not be happy?"

"Huh?" Takao was wide-eyed at the question. "Ugh, Shin-chan, I suddenly felt like peeing."

"Then go and pee," Midorima scowled as he let go of the idiot.

"Let's go together," Takao suggested as he turned to look at his Shin-chan.

"No thank you," the shooting guard quickly refused.

"But it's dark downstairs."

"So?"

"I'm scared. Let's go together. It's Shin-chan's fault anyway."

"How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't said something like that, I wouldn't feel like peeing!"

"I don't care."

"Shin-chan!"

"Die."

"Shin-chan!"

"Ugh." Midorima growled when Takao suddenly jumped on him, straddling his stomach. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"Shin-chan!" Takao pouted at him.

Midorima stared at the idiot for a moment before sighing. This idiot is really spoiled. "Fine," he agreed before sitting up.

FF

"It's really cramped in here," Midorima commented. He was inside the CR with Takao.

"It's your fault for coming in here with me," Takao blamed the green-haired man.

"You asked if I wanted to come in here with you."

"But I didn't expect you'd go."

"Then you shouldn't have asked me in the first place."

"But that was only a joke, a joke. Jeez, Shin-chan," Takao sighed. "Turn around, I can't pee," he ordered.

"Shy?"

"No"

Midorima smirked as he adjusted his glasses. Rarely there comes a time when he could tease this idiot. "Then let me see," he said as he walked closer to Takao and stopped behind him.

"Shin-chan, w-what are you doing?" Takao suddenly blushed when he was hugged from behind.

"Let me help you with that," Midorima suggested before he reached out his hand and held Takao's penis.

"S-Shin-chan, what are you doing? That's dirty," Takao started to panic when he felt Midorima's hand on his thing and he let go of his thing to grip Midorima's wrist with both hands. "L-Let go, don't touch it," he ordered as he tried to take his Shin-chan's hand away from his. "Ah—"

"Hn" Shintarou smirked.

Takao stopped what he was doing because it only made Midorima's hand touch his cock more. "Shin-chan, let go. Stop teasing me," he said, closing his eyes as he tried not to see what was actually happening.

"Let it out"

"I can't. I'm really nervous."

"Then relax"

"But I can't… your hand…"

"What about my hand?"

"Your left hand…" His Shin-chan's precious left hand is holding his penis. "I'll dirty it…"

"Just do it, idiot."

"Ugh, Shin-chan, why are you so persistent?"

"Why can't you just pee?" Midorima growled, already annoyed at Takao's stubbornness. "It's small, isn't it?"

"Huh?" With that comment, Takao opened his eyes to look at his thing again. "It's not even close to small! It's the normal size, Shin-chan you idiot!" he shouted at his Shin-chan, insulted at the said words.

"Really…" Midorima whispered.

"Shin-chan… I'll cry"

Midorima only sighed. Takao likes teasing people but he doesn't like it when he's being teased. "Then let it out."

"Don't look at me."

"But I can't take my eyes off of it."

"Eh?" Takao blushed redder and his heart beat so much faster. He closed his eyes as he did not want to see the shameful thing he'd be doing. "I-It's gonna come out, Shin-chan haa…"

It finally came out and Midorima looked closely at Takao's face. _Really sexy… _"Takao," he whispered before leaning in to kiss Takao.

FF

"Shin-chan, I didn't know you were so perverted," Takao whispered as they walked upstairs.

"I am not," Midorima also whispered to not wake the others. He didn't do anything after that kiss so he isn't really perverted at all. Normally, couples would go all the way after that but they didn't, because he has self-control, because he isn't a pervert. "I just simply did what I could to help you, Bakao."

"Shin-chan, that won't work in every situation," Takao scowled when Midorima used his favorite quote again to get away.

"It works for me."

"Let's just go to sleep now, Shin-chan."

"Hn"

They reached Takao's room and lied on the same bed.

"Shin-chan, are you sure I'm just on 2nd today?"

"Yes, why?" Midorima answered as he slipped his arm under Takao's head, making his biceps be Takao's pillow. His other hand just rested on Takao's waist.

"I feel like I've used up my whole life's worth of luck," Takao whispered, hugging Midorima.

"Really… but I was not able to tutor you today," Midorima wasn't planning on making Takao remember that but oh well.

"Eh? WAHHH! Shin-chan, let's get up! Teach me!" Takao shouted at the man beside him as he tried to get up. He suddenly remembered their promise yesterday. It took him two weeks to persuade Midorima and he wouldn't let this chance slip away. "Shin-chan, get up. We're going to— ah!" he was shut when he was shoved back to his previous position.

"Shut up," Midorima ordered. He didn't know Takao would react this much and he was the one suffering.

"Shin-chan," Takao sobbed.

"It's fine. You'll really use your whole life's worth of luck if I tutor you today so just shut up. We're sleeping together now, anyway," Midorima explained as he stared at Takao's eyes. He removed the strands of hair that covered the idiot's face before giving him a kiss on the lips, then a lick on the cheek and a kiss on the forehead, soon he was biting Takao's nose.

"Shin-chan, I understand that you love me but do you really have to eat me up?" Takao sounded like he was teasing the tall man even though his heart was already thumping so loudly against his chest.

"Takao," Midorima stopped what he was doing and held Takao's cheeks with his hands so that they look at each other in the eye.

"What is it, Shin-chan?"

"Sing for me"

"Eh?"

"Just like what you did for your sister earlier."

"You liked my voice, didn't you? I was actually seducing you earlier, Shin-chan. Hahaha. I thought it didn't work. But you liked it after all," Takao laughed loudly.

"I really liked it so sing again," Midorima demanded as he pulled Takao's waist closer to his.

Takao was surprised at the sudden words and he couldn't stop himself from blushing. "Uh, Shin-chan, you're so honest today."

"Well, of course. Honesty is my lucky 'item' today."

"So that's it," Takao sighed as he hugged Midorima tightly. "Tomorrow will be different. I'll sing for you so don't let go of me alright?"

Midorima tightened his hug around Takao as he smiled contentedly. "Tomorrow will not be different, Bakao. It's hard to file for a divorce."

**END**


End file.
